The First Date
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: What happens when two teenagers comming from disfunctional families pair up to go out in a date? Disaster, that is!


**The First Date **

**By: Sarah Slutz**

Trunks had known Marron pretty much since the day she had been born. They had played together often in the countless times they'd seen each other throughout their childhood years. Even so, she hadn't been too fond of the rough "games" Trunks and Goten usually liked to play. Many times they would end up in an argument over it, while Trunks called Marron a crybaby and she would run away sobbing.

Still, they were friends, so they would both tolerate each other, even though bickering was not rare between them.

It had been that way for years.

Unexpectedly, however, everything changed.

How? Why? The reasons were still not clear to this day.

Suddenly, Trunks didn't see Marron like a little girl or a crybaby anymore, but as a beautiful and enchanting young woman. Marron, on the other hand, finally acknowledged, _really_ acknowledged, how very handsome and fascinating Trunks was.

That fateful day was Marron's 18th birthday. Her parents had thrown a big party for her and all of her friends. She had bought a beautiful pink, silk dress that made her seem older and accentuated her curves, which had --at least to Trunks' point of view-- sprung out of nowhere since the last time he'd seen her. She had worn her hair down, and she looked so different from her usual child-like pigtailed self, that Trunks hadn't been able to stop staring at her.

"You look so pretty tonight, Marron," Trunks told her while they danced, his eyes twinkling while he flashed her his most charming smile, the one that had made hundreds of women and girls melt. Marron was no exception. She blushed so deeply, it didn't fade for the rest of the night. Marron smiled up at him shyly, swaying in his arms with the music.

"_Arigatou_, you also look really handsome, as always." She almost gasped at her own forwardness, but the way he was gazing at her made her giddy and almost drunk on euphoria.

Trunks had dressed in casual pants and a shirt that were moderately formal and accentuated his muscles -which had existed since he was eight years old. But, somehow, that day Marron noticed them for the first time.

The result was an instant and almost explosive attraction.

Both couldn't take off their eyes off each other. The only thing Trunks saw were those blue, crystalline eyes, peeking up at him through thick lashes as they danced all night long. She peered into his smoky, mischievous eyes, twinkling at her as he teased her and made her laugh. Thus, both fell hopelessly in love with each other.

After that night, Trunks' habits changed a little bit. Now and then, he would leave early from his internship at CC and would wait for Goten to get out of college, which was the same Marron was also attending. He would sometimes see her hanging around, talking with her friends at the main building's entrance. She was very popular, especially with the guys, but she was very shy around them.

Every time Trunks would come to pick up Goten after his classes at Satan College were over, a mob of girls would immediately form around him. They would be hanging all around him, making proposals, batting eyelashes, giving him their numbers, and all together flirting. Trunks was sexy, handsome and at 23, he was the heir apparent to the Capsule Corp. fortune along with his sister Bra. Of course Goten had his own fan club, so they had never fought over girls... or to be honest, perhaps they had done so once or twice. Or a dozen or two.

Now however, Trunks started going every single day, hoping to see her. And Marron, watching the way her classmates would fawn over him, would feel a pang of jealousy and would try to--without being discovered-- drive the annoying girls away. This, however, was not hidden from Trunks' notice, who would smile at her and call her over so that they could talk, causing all the other girls glare at her, which was something that didn't bother Marron in the _least_. It was the total opposite, actually. Goten would then elbow him in the ribs while winking, grin, wish him good luck, and then would stroll away with his current date to "walk her home". Trunks would scowl at him for his teasing and then would then continue talking with Marron. This happened with alarming frequency for a couple of weeks.

"I love our walks together," Marron told him one day, a week and a half after the party. They were standing a short distance from her house. Krillin and Juhachi-gou had decided to move to the city after much deliberation. After all, Marron went to school there and thus, all her friends lived in the city too. It was much more convenient that way. Coincidentally, they lived six blocks from Satan College, the perfect distance to stroll with a guy you adored.

"I love them too," Trunks had replied, smirking a bit. That afternoon, Marron had been almost sure he was about to kiss her on the lips when he gazed down at her intently but then the moment had passed and he'd kissed her on the cheek as usual when parting.

_Great, am I the one who's going to have to kiss him now? _she wondered, amused but a bit frustrated at the same time. _Patience_, she told herself. _Don't scare him off, please. _

Almost simultaneously, the phone began ringing much more in Krilin's and Juhachi-gou's home. Marron would tear away from whatever she was doing at the moment, run and pick up the phone after the first ring, and would delightedly talk for hours with Trunks. Krilin would just stare at her suspiciously, wondering who his daughter was talking to so much while Juhachi-gou would smile knowingly.

"She's 18 already, Krillin. Stop hovering over her," she said, her poker expression in place as always.

Then came the encounters. Marron would say she had some homework to do with a friend, but would instead go to C.C. or to wherever else they would decide to meet. After all, she still wasn't ready to tell her parents. Her _tou-san_ could be so overprotective! Trunks parent's on the other side, gave him perhaps a bit too much freedom. Now that he was 23, he lived in his own guest house and could come and go as he pleased, but it had pretty much been that way since he'd hit puberty.

The first time she visited the complex, she was very attentive towards Bulma, asking about her inventions, listening to her technical chitchat as if she understood and even tried to get Vegita to like her, by smiling at him and asking him how his training was going. He just snorted and pointedly ignored her, and implied between murmurs that she had no fighting skills what so ever, so how would she understand training? Marron felt uncomfortable around him. No wonder!

That same day, she asked Trunks, "Trunks, why doesn't your father like me?"

Trunks just rolled his eyes and laughed until she was on the verge of tears. When he noticed Marron was really getting annoyed with him he replied, "You're lucky he doesn't kick you out of the house. He barely likes _me_." And with those words, that was settled

The next day, he went to meet her after school and flew her home for the first time. At first, she freaked out and screamed till his ears were ringing and he placed her on firm ground. She then told him enthusiastically, "This is _sugoi_!" He had laughed and they almost kissed, but something held Trunks back. He wanted to go slowly with her. After all, it was all so new. He was used to dating experienced young women that knew what the dating game was all about... but Marron, she was an innocent girl and he didn't want to rush her. Didn't want to play games with her.

About two months after the party came the inevitable day. Trunks asked her if she would want to go out on a date with him Saturday night. Something casual, like perhaps a movie and then pizza afterwards. Marron --blushing furiously-- nodded in agreement. Then, he flashed her a charming smile and she returned it shyly.

Saturday night came, and Marron told her mother she was going to go out with a group of friends from college. She still wasn't ready to tell her overprotective father she was dating Trunks. Then, she blew her mom a kiss and acted way too cheerful for just an outing with college-buddies, to Juhachi-gou's amusement, and almost flew to meet up with Trunks. He escorted her to his firey red sports car.

"Wow!" she exclaimed when she noticed his car. "I feel just like a princess," she confessed, while blushing.

"So that would make me prince charming, huh?" Trunks replied, grinning.

"Yes, you are the prince of all Saiya-jin after all, right?" Marron teased and Trunks smirked, looking very royal.

It was the first night running of the movie "Road Rage", which had been incredibly hyped. _Everyone_ wanted to watch it and the line stretched from the ticket booth of the theater to the end of the block, and they had arrived pretty early. Anyone else would have had problems finding where to park, but Trunks used the valet parking service. He'd purchased the tickets in advance and therefore, they were able to bypass the long line and get in very easily. Marron was impressed.

Once inside the theater, both realized it would be quite difficult to even watch the movie. Hollers and screams, as well as yelps and curses could be heard all at once and were extremely loud. Trunks usually tried to avoid going out to such public places. There was always a paparazzi or two waiting to take his picture. For this first date, though, he'd wanted to go traditional. He also didn't want her to feel like he was trying to show off.

They sat and the movie started a little while later. Suddenly, someone seated in front of them decided to throw a bag at least half-full of popcorn backwards in their direction and it would have landed straight on Trunks. When Trunks ducked, the popcorn spilled all over Marron. After much yelling and screaming from both, Marron sat down dusting the salt off her new outfit. Trunks tried to retaliate by grabbing his cup, and was about to throw it at the guy who'd started the whole mess, when a big man next to him jostled him with his elbow. Trunks instead spilled the soda on himself.

Sheepishly, Trunks peered at Marron from lavender bangs and Marron burst out laughing laughing, throwing popcorn and corn chips around and Trunks followed suit.

_When was the last time I did something so silly_, he wondered, grinning at his date.

Thusly, a food war began all over the theater.

After a while, Trunks decided it was better to just leave. They hadn't even seen a single scene of the movie anyway. Trunks helped Marron out of her seat, and laughing and yelling some more, they exited the theater. Trunks grinned at Marron while glancing down at his slightly dirty clothes. "That was fun, huh?" he asked her, winking mischievously.

"What a strange way to start a date," Marron replied. Thus both laughed some more till they arrived at the restaurant. Following the same traditional vein, Trunks had decided to go to an old-fashioned place to have a few pizzas.

All Marron knew was that she would never tire of looking at Trunks. He looked so damned sexy in those tight jeans he was wearing. Besides, she hadn't realized how much fun Trunks could be! She was having a _blast_. She hadn't felt so exhilarated and excited in a while. After a trip to the restrooms, they both appeared a little more presentable.

The waiter came to their table and asked for their order. Trunks ordered five extra-large pizzas. Marron gaped just a bit --even though she was used to her Saiya-jins friends' humongous appetites, it was still always amazing to watch them eat-- and the waiter gasped. Finally Trunks convinced the waiter, and after half an hour, the pizzas came. Trunks ate almost all of them in record time.

Marron giggled, "We should mess with them. Why don't you ask for even more?"

Trunks responded with a grin and did exactly that. The waiter seemed a bit panicked and retired to talk to the manager. The manager -- kindly, of course-- told them it was almost closing time. Giggling like little naughty kids that had just gotten caught, they left the pizza place.

"What shall we do now?" Trunks inquired, smiling down at Marron who beamed up at him.

"Let's go to the mall."

Trunks nodded and went for it. The mall was another place that he usually tried to avoid, but today, he wanted to please his date.

They walked into the mall holding hands and simply started window shopping, talking animatedly the whole time. It was amazing how they had thought they had known each other quite well when really, there was still _so_ much still to learn. They both felt so relaxed, so right next to each other that it didn't matter that he was half-Saiya-jin and she fully human or that she was middle class at best while he was one of the richest men in Chikyuu. It was simply meant to be.

Then they stopped to drink a soda, both feeling a bit thirsty after an hour of talking non-stop. Marron was gesticulating widely, telling Trunks about something funny that Bra had done --she was always the mischievous one-- while leaning on a veranda's edge of a small balcony near the soda fountain. Trunks replied with a witty remark, making her laugh uproariously.

From one second to the next, she lost her balance and fell back, letting out a loud shriek.

Trunks yelled and without thinking twice about it, jumped off, levitating and grabbed her in mid-air, using the reflexes and techniques he'd learned since infancy. A group of horrified and curious onlookers staring up from the first floor were gawking at them, pointing and whispering. A couple of them had a camera and one of them even managed to whip it out in time to take a half-decent shot. That would be front page news in several tabloids the next day.

"Thank Dende you know how to fly! You saved my life, _domo arigatou gozaimaz_," said a breathless Marron.

"_Dou itashimate_, now let's get out of here," answered Trunks, noticing the wide-eyed onlookers, feeling a bit awkward but so very grateful that Marron was okay.

They decided it was time to take Marron home. She was still in shock, even though he'd managed to make her smile twice. Sighing, Trunks opened his car with the clicker and helped Marron get in.

He was backing out of the parking spot, while another car was driving by, looking for a space for itself. Neither of the drivers saw each other, so they collided.

Out of the car emerged an old man, practically shaking in anguish, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I was just... Oh no!"

Trunks regarded him pityingly and Marron also felt very sorry for the older man.

"Say, aren't you Trunks Briefs? I just saw you on Scandal Magazine the other day... Oh, no, that's a Ferrari, isn't it?"

Trunks glanced over at Marron, saw her concerned expression, and made a quick decision. He told the other driver that he was just as responsible for the accident, he should have been paying more attention. Magnanimously, Trunks gave him his P.O box number so the old man could send him the bill for the damages.

Marron gawked at Trunks, thinking how extremely nice that had been.

Trunks smiled at her as he used his cell to call his favorite mechanic. The mechanic promised he would send a tow truck right away. He had the car keys, and Trunks really trusted him since they had both taken a class together back in his first semester of college when Trunks had been barely starting out.

"Are we just going to leave the car right here?" Marron asked, her expression really worried.

"Don't worry about it. Thomas will be here soon, and my car has a really good alarm system. Come on, let's take a Taxi home, I wouldn't want your dad to get upset about you being late."

Trunks could have just flown her home, but he decided she'd had too much excitement for one night, so he felt it was better to take it easy and just use a cab. He called the operator on his cell and requested a taxi to pick them up.

A few minutes of companionable silence went by, and Trunks and Marron had their arms wrapped around each other, both deep in thought.

"I'm going to have to tell my dad soon... I guess I should have before but he's always so worried about me and well, I didn't even know if this was real..." she trailed off, looking very vulnerable.

"This is _very_ real," Trunks murmured. Their faces leaned towards each other and Marron almost fainted with anticipation.

Right at that crucial moment, a honk ruined the moment. The taxi had arrived.

They got in and Trunks gave the driver Marron's address. Both resumed talking and laughing, the previous events forgotten, when the taxi took a wrong turn. Trunks didn't think much about it but a few minutes later, the driver made another turn and he realized they were in a completely unknown area.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?!" Trunks shouted.

The taxi driver continued driving, completely ignoring Trunks. Then he pressed a button, which automatically locked the car's doors. Marron stared at the driver and then at Trunks frightened, and tried to open her door.

It was locked.

The driver laughed quietly and continued driving.

_Really, this poor dude picked the wrong people to mess with_, Trunks thought, irritated. _The nerve of him to try and ruin my date! _

Trunks bent over the driver's seat, seizing him by the neck. The driver passed out because of lack of oxygen and the car lost control. Just when the car was going to crash into a light pole, Trunks managed to scramble over to the driver's seat and jam the brakes. He yanked the door out of its hinges and threw it outside. Then, he hurled the unconscious driver to the concrete nearby. Marron stared horrified at the unconscious body of the driver.

"It's okay, Marron. He's still alive. Everything's over now," Trunks reassured her.

Marron nodded, and silent tears started running down her cheeks. He wiped them off , cradling her face gently and murmured, "Listen, I'm going to take you home now. He won't wake up any time soon and I'll deal with the police."

"What are you going to tell them?" she asked, pointing out at the wrenched-off door and the unconscious man lying there.

"I don't know," he frowned. "Maybe I'll just tip them anonymously."

"That might be best," Marron put in, calming down a bit.

Then he boosted her in his arms and took off flying. Marron snuggled closer to his warm body, feeling a little drowsy after so much excitement, and scenting the spicy smell that was uniquely his. Trunks gazed down at her, and hugged her more closely.

"Well, the only thing that hasn't happened is that you haven't collided with an airplane, yet," she whispered, and both laughed.

Finally, Trunks placed Marron on the ground in front of her house. She went a step up the stairs and Trunks, standing on a lower staircase teasingly asked her, "Marron, aren't you forgetting something?" Marron turned around to see Trunks highlighted in the glow of the moon, his eyes shining naughtily at her

"Forgetting... something?" she asked, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. Her heart was beating so hard and fast in her ribcage, she was sure his sensitive Saiya-jin hearing could pick it up. He bent forward, touching his lips with hers. At that same moment, she had leaned forward too, making her lose her balance and falling directly into Trunks' arms. Trunks supported her and she regained her balance.

Blushing a lovely shade of rose, Marron uttered, "I'm sorry, that was way too clumsy."

Trunks simply laughed huskily and replied, "Is that something I wasn't supposed to know already?" Marron was going to retort with something scathing when Trunks silenced her with a lingering kiss.

He pulled back and Marron was still holding onto him, her eyes glazed.

He smirked and whispered into her ear, "Would you risk it again?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Marron answered truthfully.

This time, _she_ kissed _him_ and she wasn't clumsy at all.

The End


End file.
